


Alone with him

by CastielsBitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Derogatory dirty talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm a dirty old man, L bombs, Mild fluff at the end caz I had to end it somehow, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsBitch/pseuds/CastielsBitch
Summary: This is literally just porn with a dash of fluff at the end. Enjoy ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so before you guys complain, the ending is a little sloppy caz by the time i finished this, it was like 3:20am........but uh, apart from that, enjoy your porn ;) I mean, "fanfiction"........hahahahaha

She crossed the room, eyes locked on his. Her movements were fluid, her breasts heaving with desire. Goosebumps appeared on her skin at his touch, your eyes fluttering shut at the feel of his hands caressing her arms with the slightest of force.

Their lips met, passion sparking and igniting arousal. Soft touches turned to clawing at each other's skin, the need to feel more, the craving for each other overwhelming any rational thoughts. Her legs parted slightly, opened by him pressing his thigh into her. She could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her and she let out a silent moan, captured by him hungrily moving his lips against hers.

He pulled her up into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, settling on his hips and grinding her core against him. Animalistic desires took over their minds, their thoughts both focusing on the anticipation of him inside of her, thrusting, pumping into her wet pussy. His lips moved to her neck and she let out a soft squeal of delight. Her fingers battled with the buttons of his shirt as she searched for his skin.

The feel of his heart beat echoing through his chest was astounding and she bit down softly on his shoulder as his fingers slid against her core, rubbing circles. Her panties slowly became soaked with her juices, arousal evident by her carnal actions.

"Please.....please, just fuck me already" She begged into his ear, the feeling of his fingers worming their way into her panties and grazing her clit too much.

"As you wish" He replied gruffly, a small chuckle following his reply. He threw her onto the bed, smirking as she bounced and spread her legs eagerly. He walked closer to the bed and slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans, eyeing her up like a hungry dog would look at a piece of meat. He smirked as her thighs clenched together at the sight of him removing his now fully erect cock from his pants.

"Is this what you want?"

She nodded, almost too quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that.......no? Because if you don't want it...."

"I do! I do! Please, please Bucky........." He smirked again, wider this time, as if she'd told a cheeky joke. His calloused hands forced her knees apart and he quickly moved his hips into position, rubbing the tip of his dick up and down her already soaking wet slit. He was done waiting.

Without warning, he thrust into her, her scream of both pain and pleasure only stirring him on even more. He used his hands to pull her forward by the hips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his torso as Bucky slid his hard cock into her over and over. Her nails dug deep into his upper arms, her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't think, she couldn't form words to describe how good he felt inside her. All she could do was moan and whimper, Bucky's two favourite sounds.

"Look at you, taking my cock like a fucking slut.....", He grunted at her, hair hanging over his face like a veil. "You're such a fucking whore......you're my whore aren't you?"

She nodded, eyes still shut as she gripped tighter onto his arms.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open to the sharp pain of a slap to the cheek.

"I said, you're my whore, _**aren't you?**_ " 

She whimpered and threw her head back against the mattress, managing somehow to squeak out a "Yes" as he rolled his hips to meet hers.

Bucky's metal hand moved to her neck, cool fingers sliding along her skin. His pace somehow seemed to speed up yet slow down, like seeing something fast in slow motion. She extended her neck a little, allowing him to wrap his fingers around her neck, just enough to cut off a little air and give a sense of euphoria.

She gasped at first, still getting used to the lack of oxygen. Her vision seemed to blur and every sensation felt heightened. Her eyes lifted back up to meet his and everything seemed to pause for a second as he pulled her in for a rare, tender kiss.

"I love you"

She smiled at him for a moment, drinking in his words, before she was brought back down to earth by the renewed feeling of Bucky pounded into her, switching from gentle to rough as he pleased.

He knew she wouldn't last much longer, from the sounds and movements she was making. Every moan sounded more like a plea, and she wriggled around underneath him like she was being electrocuted.

"Come on, baby girl......you gonna cum for me?"

She nodded before letting out a high pitched whine, like an injured dog.

"That's a good girl.........now cum for me......cum for me......... **cum for me"**

His words were the last straw, pushing her over the edge. With a loud moan, her pussy began clenched continuously around his cock, which only brought on his own climax. He rode both of them out of their pleasure, pumping her with rope after rope of his hot cum.

When he was finished, he used his arms to hold himself up as he caught his breathe, smiling down at Y/N. Even drenched with sweat and covered in sex marks, she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Meeting on the streets while he had been hiding from Steve,  they'd never had much of a proper relationship, at least not in his eyes. He'd never had the money to take her out to dinner, to buy her flowers. But despite all his flaws, despite everything he'd told her, she'd stuck by him. In Bucky's eyes, he was the luckiest guy on earth.

"Bucky.........I love you......I really do"

"Well, thank god for that" Bucky chuckled, staring down at her with a smile.

She stared back up at him strangely. "Why?"

"Because I love you too"


End file.
